Mi ángel de cristal
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Tan frágil como el cristal, tan cercano a las puertas de la muerte. Yami simplemente no comprendía, hasta que extremo podía llegar el ojiazul con tal de permanecer a su lado. One-shot SetoxYami


**Mi ángel de cristal**

Frente a él una larga puerta de vidrio lo alejaba del exterior. Un paisaje bello se extendía hasta donde la vista podía avanzar. Un césped verde inundaba el suelo, sin dejar al descubierto ni un solo espacio de algún otro color. Pequeños arbustos le daban una decoración distinta al lugar. En ellos se asomaban pequeñas flores moradas, que se abrían con orgullo, y curiosas miraban el atardecer que acontecía en el horizonte. Un horizonte lejano en kilómetros, pero cercano a la vista de los ojos. En una ciudad, nunca podría verse el sol tan cerca. En aquella colina, en cambio, la imagen era más que cautivadora. Alejada de toda contaminación, del humo y los desechos, alejada del resto de las personas.

Era un lugar de escape, de paz y tranquilidad. Una simple pero lujosa casa de verano, tan llena de tecnología como de rústicos componentes. El balance entre ellos era perfecto, tanto así que al entrar, cualquiera se podría sentir cómodo como en la ciudad, pero relajado como en el campo.

Aquella puerta corrediza de vidrio se abrió de pronto. De ella, salió una persona. Un hombre de tal vez unos veinticuatro años de edad, de cabellos castaños que rodeaban perfectamente su rostro y de distantes pero hipnotizantes ojos azules. Parecían ser zafiros y aparentaban el color del mar abierto y virgen. Las vestimentas de aquel joven eran simples, una camisa de botones blanca y unos pantalones negros. Nada especial, nada extravagante, pero de nuevo, al estar allí no había necesidad de probarle nada a nadie.

El ojiazul formó entonces un camino, obligando a sus pies a moverse. Al parecer su ruta estaba planeada, pues su atención se concentraba en un solo punto. Desde adentro de la casa parecía ser apenas una mancha negra, ahora, sin embargo, la claridad se había intensificado. Allí, recostado contra uno de los únicos tres árboles que estaban cerca, se encontraba una nueva persona. Su espalda se apoyaba en el tronco café oscuro de aquel árbol, que en su cima mostraba hojas verdes, de una tonalidad más clara que el césped.

Mientras se acercaba, los ojos azules del joven no se movían de ese punto. Parecían admirar a la persona allí, mostrando en ellos al fin una nueva emoción, que fácilmente podría asemejarse con el cariño. Los zafiros ya no lucían tan distantes ahora, más bien parecían brillar por sí solos. O tal vez, solo era el sol quien deseaba darles brillo, y prestaba así sus últimos rayos para tal acción.

De todas formas, únicamente algo importaba para el castaño, aquel joven que enfocaba su vista hacia el atardecer. Los charcos azules observaron casi con fascinación como una repentina brisa movía ligeramente los cabellos de aquel ser, aquellos extraños cabellos tricolores, que parecían alzarse en forma de estrella. Lo más bello, a su punto de vista, fue observar cómo los mechones rubios que caían suavemente sobre el rostro del otro parecían acariciar y abrazar a su dueño.

Un dueño hermoso sin dudas. Aún desde su posición, al lado y un poco más atrás del menor, pudo observar con admiración aquellos rubíes. Sí, aquel joven que podría tener unos veintidos años de edad tenía ojos carmesí. Un color que se asemejaba a la sangre. Definitivamente, la sola vista del menor era exótica y llamativa. Eso a una simple y fugaz mirada, pero si se le observaba dos veces se podrían encontrar detalles que le restaban belleza al menor.

Una extraña palidez cubría toda la piel del joven. Enfermiza era casi, no semejante a una simple piel blanca. Además de ésto, si se le miraba el brazo, el cual descansaba sobre sus piernas pues estaba sentado al estilo indio, se notaría de inmediato una grave delgadez, la cual se esparcía por todo el cuerpo, y se notaba aún bajo aquella camisa celeste que vestía, y aquellos pantalones azul marino.

Anorexia podía ser, o algo peor. Fuera como fuera, aquella delgada silueta no era normal en una persona.

Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, habría sentido compasión del pobre ser. Pero ahora no lo veía nadie más que aquel ojiazul. Y para éste, la palidez no existía, y la delgadez era un detalle que no contaba con el apoyo de la importancia. Para él, el joven era bello, la criatura más hermosa de todas. A sus ojos, ni el cielo, ni la luna ni el sol, ni siquiera el universo, podía mostrar mejor ejemplo de perfección. Pues conocía bien la perfección, la misma estaba frente a él. Nada podía comparársele, ni el más preciado diamante, ni la más blanca perla.

Y la necesidad de estar al lado del menor lo inundó. Disfrutar del suave aroma que emanaba del joven, acariciar esos suaves cabellos, sostenerlo en sus brazos, quedarse así para siempre. Los pasos lo acercaron más, y el sonido del césped al ceder paso pareció llegar hasta los oídos del ojirubí. Y esas joyas miraron al fin al recién llegado. Aquellos ojos que lastimosamente mostraban bajo ellos ojeras pronunciadas. Falta de sueño podía ser, o algo más.

Pronto, una pequeña acción pareció iluminar aquel cansado rostro. Una sonrisa lo embelleció, dándole un aire casi saludable, como si ningún problema atacara más al joven. Dientes blancos, como dulces perlas, se asomaron entre sus labios. Era una perfecta sonrisa, como pocas existían. Al fin aparecía algo que admirarle realmente al menor.

-Seto- un nombre escapó de esos labios, siendo pronunciado en una voz suave, perfecta y varonil al mismo tiempo. Y ese timbre fue como música para los oídos del ojiazul, quien ahora no dudó, al estar ya al lado del menor, en sentarse para estar lo más cerca posible del joven.

Quedaron ambos cerca ahora, el cuerpo del castaño casi tocando el del ojirubí, quien solo suavizó sus ojos, al parecer apreciando aquella compañía.

Y el ojiazul al fin volvió a la realidad, de la cual había salido al haberse perdido en la cautivadora imagen del menor. Notó al fin que el joven miraba curioso lo que se encontraba en sus manos, y al bajar la vista, descubrió que tenía dos tazas con chocolate caliente allí. Claro, esa era una de las razones por la que había entrado a la casa. Le ofreció entonces una de las dos bebidas al menor, quien la tomó gustoso, dejándola reposar en su mano, decidiendo no beberla aún.

Hacía un poco de frío debido a la brisa, por eso mismo, el castaño había ofrecido traer aquellas bebidas.

-Me encanta éste lugar- habló de pronto el menor. Sus ojos volvieron a perderse en el atardecer, el cual estaba cerca de culminar. El sol bajaba lentamente, escondiéndose tras el horizonte, y dejando a cargo del cielo a la luna y las estrellas, las cuales ya se podían notar si se miraba con atención hacia arriba.

-Aire limpio, eso recomendó el médico- afirmó el ojiazul. La sola mención de la palabra 'médico', le trajo recuerdos nada agradables. El bello joven de ojos carmesí había estado en el hospital semanas atrás, grave, y en palabras simples... al borde de la muerte. Pero gracias al extenso cuidado y a los miles de tratamientos parecía estar mejor, aunque no del todo. De ahí la razón por la que debía cuidarse.

-Y tenía razón, me siento mucho mejor- comentó el menor, mirando de nuevo al ojiazul, y sonriéndole ligeramente. El castaño lo miró también, sin embargo, mostrando una mueca indescriptible, la cual despertó la confusión en el ojirubí. -¿Qué?- preguntó, moviendo su cabeza a un lado en señal de interrogación.

-Con esa afirmación acabas de salvarle el pellejo a ese hombre- respondió al fin, su semblante serio.

-¡Seto!- exclamó el menor, dándole un golpe juguetón al ojiazul en el brazo. -Por eso es que el médico tiembla cada vez que se dirige a ti- rió luego. Lo había notado claro, el pobre hombre hasta tartamudeaba cada vez que se veía en la obligación de hablarle al ojiazul. La verdad, el castaño tal vez era un poco cruel y exigente con el personal del hospital, pero bien sabía que solo se debía a que estaba preocupado. Y es que, lastimosamente, el hospital se había convertido ya en el segundo hogar del ojirubí.

-Si hace bien su trabajo, no tiene por qué preocuparse- afirmó con simpleza el castaño. El menor rodó los ojos.

-Eres tan...- Se detuvo, al parecer buscando la palabra correcta. El castaño mostró una sonrisa un tanto torcida, y decidió ayudar al joven a decidirse.

-¿Bien parecido, inteligente, superior?- Dio esas opciones. De nuevo, el ojirubí rodó los ojos.

-Arrogante- finalizó. Miró entonces hacia su derecha, que era el lado opuesto de donde estaba el ojiazul. Éste último solo alzó una ceja, notando que el menor aparentaba estar decepcionado, mientras que en sus labios se formaba lo que parecía ser un puchero.

Sinceramente, le encantaba cuando el ojirubí se ponía en esos planes. Fingir enojo o inocencia, aquello lo practicaba muy seguido. Lo único que lograba siempre, era verse aún más lindo.

Movió entonces su brazo, rodeando con él la muy delgada cintura del menor. No tuvo que ejercer mucha fuerza para atraer aquel pequeño cuerpo hacia el suyo. Y cuando el joven estuvo contra él, bajó su mirada, buscando aquellas joyas carmesí. Al encontrarlas, habló.

-Y te encanta que sea así. ¿Cierto, Yami?- preguntó, aunque sonó más como una afirmación. El aludido sonrió, sin dejar de mirar al ojiazul.

-Puede ser- susurró. El castaño no dijo nada más, solo mostró una mueca triunfal.

Una suave brisa recorrrió por segundos todo el lugar, moviendo tanto las hojas de los árboles, como los cabellos de ambos jóvenes. Así fue como un tierno mechón rubio terminó cubriendo el ojo izquierdo del menor. Y de inmediato, el castaño alzó su mano, y con ella colocó aquel cabello tras la oreja del ojirubí. Sin embargo, no alejó su mano al terminar con aquella acción. En cambio, la colocó contra la mejilla de Yami. Acarició entonces la piel, tan fina y frágil como la seda. No notó la palidez, solo se concentró en sentir la suavidad de esa zona, como algodón.

Luego, su mano se movió hasta los finos labios del joven, tan delgados y suaves también. El ojirubí no se movió, pero su semblante demostraba que el momento se le hacía agradable, y que las caricias que recibía eran bienvenidas.

Pero, al tocar esos labios, el castaño sintió deseos de algo más. La tentación de probarlos lo inundó. No la hizo a un lado, al contrario, se rindió fácilmente ante ella.

Y así, se inclinó, terminando en solo segundos la distancia entre sus rostros y uniendo sus labios con los del menor, quien nuevamente no opuso resistencia, y se dejó llevar por aquella hermosa caricia.

El ojiazul pidió permiso al joven, tocando con su lengua el frágil labio inferior. El permiso fue dado de inmediato, y así se profundizó aquel beso. Las lenguas de ambos se unieron, danzando lentamente al son del viento, el cual ahora volvía a soplar, de una manera suave y pacífica.

Los brazos del castaño se enredaron en la cintura del menor, con el objetivo de sentirlo cerca suyo, de no dejarlo ir. Tuvo cuidado claro de no hacer al joven derramar su bebida, la cual aún estaba intacta, y olvidada sin dudas, en una mano que ahora no se preocupaba por sentir, sino por admirar lo que ocurría arriba, por observar ese precioso momento.

Pero el beso terminó más pronto de lo que ambos hubieran querido. El aire ahora se había convertido en un enemigo, y los había obligado a separarse. El menor, sin embargo, se volvió a acomodar contra el pecho del ojiazul, quien de nuevo rodeó con su brazo aquella diminuta cintura.

Y al fin, Yami recordó aquella olvidada bebida.

-Me imagino que ya no es chocolate caliente- susurró. El ojiazul no contestó. En cambio, levantó la taza en su mano, y la llevó hasta su boca, tomando así un sorbo de aquella bebida.

-Chocolate tibio, sin dudas- habló luego.

-Mejor que nada, supongo- afirmó el menor. Tomó entonces un poco de la bebida, y se concentró en mirar hacia el ya extinto atardecer. El sol había desaparecido, y la noche cubría ahora todo el cielo. La luna era la que iluminaba el cielo, una hermosa luna llena.

Y el viento sopló de nuevo. Ésta vez, trayendo consigo un aire más frío.

El menor tembló al ser tocado por aquella brisa. Y el castaño lo notó de inmediato. En su mirada apareció de pronto algo parecido a la preocupación.

-Es mejor entrar- habló. Yami suspiró, sabiendo bien que la opción que había dado el castaño era la más aceptable. Después de todo, no necesitaba volver a enfermarse. Estaba allí para reponerse, además, lo último que deseaba era darle más dolores de cabeza a su novio. Sonrió ligeramente. Aún le costaba entender cómo ambos habían llegado a ser tan cercanos. Solían ser rivales, y en simples palabras no tendían a llevarse bien. Pero entre todas aquellas diferencias, existían también muchas semejanzas. Tal vez, cuando se enteraron de ésto, la relación de ambos cambió.

Al menos, en ese momento era la única explicación que venía a la mente del ojirubí.

Le alegraba además que el ojiazul ya no fuera tan frío. Sí, aún era algo autoritario, sarcástico y arrogante, pero con él al menos, era cálido y hasta cariñoso. Dos cualidades que jamás pensó encontrar en Seto Kaiba. Pero ahora estaban allí, visibles. Sinceramente no podía pedir más. Aunque de nuevo, deseaba poder dejar de ser una molestia, o bueno, tal vez no una molestia, sino una... preocupación para el ojiazul. Porque lo sabía bien, Kaiba se preocupaba, y demasiado. Por eso mismo era que todo el personal del hospital le temía. Aunque la verdad, tenía derecho a preocuparse, después de todo ambos eran pareja.

Un manto de tristeza cubrió su rostro. Recordó la cruel realidad. Una realidad que con lágrimas y terror había aprendido a aceptar.

-Estás frío, Yami. Entremos- Salió de sus pensamientos, notando así que una mano estaba sobre su mejilla. Miró al ojiazul, y solo pudo asentir.

El castaño se puso en pie, ofreciéndole su mano luego a Yami, quien la tomó y así se levantó también.

Caminaron de la mano hacia la casa. No intercambiaron más palabras. No hacían falta de todas formas.

Llegaron a ella en pocos segundos, pues la distancia que había que recorrer era corta. Entraron por aquella puerta de vidrio, la misma que el ojiazul había utilizado para salir tiempo atrás.

-Seto- habló de pronto el joven. El más alto lo miró. -Estoy muy cansado. ¿Podríamos ir a la cama?- preguntó. El ojiazul intentó no suspirar en decepción. Yami se cansaba fácilmente cuando caminaba. No importaba si eran unos pocos pasos, el menor no lo soportaba por mucho tiempo.

Tomó entonces la taza en la mano del joven, y la dejó junto a la suya en la mesa del comedor. Después las llevaría a la cocina.

-Vamos- fue la respuesta. Por un momento pensó en cargar al joven, pero sabía bien que al menor no le gustaría. Sin dudas, el ojirubí aún conservaba parte del orgullo que lo había caracterizado desde el inicio.

Subieron las escaleras, Kaiba siempre vigilando a Yami. Lo último que necesitaba era que el menor tropezara.

Por fin, la puerta de la habitación que buscaban saltó a la vista.

Entraron al lugar, Yami caminando directamente hacia la cama. Se acostó así, sin siquiera pensar en cambiarse de ropa.

El castaño lo siguió, pero en lugar de acostarse, se sentó a la orilla de aquella cama de sabánas blancas, y centró sus ojos en el ojirubí. El pequeño joven le dedicó una sonrisa, cerrando sus bellos ojos carmesí al sentir los dedos del ojiazul sobre sus cabellos.

-Seto- murmuró. Por unos segundos, hubo completo silencio. El único movimiento era producido por aquella mano en el cabello del menor. Pero entonces, aquellos rubíes volvieron a abrirse. -¿Me besas?- preguntó débilmente el menor.

El castaño entonces se inclinó.

-Por supuesto- susurró antes de juntar sus labios con los frágiles de Yami.

El beso fue corto. Pero cuando el ojiazul intentó separarse, los brazos del ojirubí alrededor de su cuello lo tomaron por sorpresa. Más sorpresa aún fue lo que hizo luego el menor, alzando levemente su cabeza y volviendo a unir sus labios en un beso más profundo.

El empresario se colocó entonces encima del joven, con el objetivo de no perder el equilibrio. En esa posición continuaron con aquel beso. Las manos del ojiazul se enredaron en las de Yami, quien ya las había desenredado de alrededor de su cuello. El menor de pronto dejó escapar un casi inaudible gemido. Pero el castaño lo escuchó perfectamente... y a su mente llegó un pensamiento. ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido intimidad con el joven? Tres años? O acaso dos años y medio?.

Fuera cualquiera la respuesta, extrañaba de sobremanera hacerle el amor a su pequeño ex faraón. Escuchar aquellos bellos gemidos y súplicas, mirar ese rostro sonrojado. Como necesitaba volver a hacer suyo a Yami...

-Seto- escuchó su nombre, salido de la boca del menor en otro gemido.

Y hasta entonces notó... que ya no era la boca del joven la que besaba, sino su cuello. Y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta además, de que sus manos no estaban entrelazadas ya con las de Yami. No, ahora sus manos se encontraban bajo la camisa del menor, acariciando el pecho del ojirubí, e ignorando aquellas tan notorias costillas, que se notaban de manera exagerada debido a aquella enfermiza delgadez.

-Yami... te necesito- Inconscientemente dijo aquello, pero no mentiría al decir que no era lo que más deseaba.

El ojirubí, por otra parte, no pareció tomar ésto de bueno manera. Sus ojos se abrieron en impresión, y el terror pareció apoderarse de ellos.

-Se... Seto?- preguntó nervioso. Pero el ojiazul pareció no escucharlo. Y el miedo se hizo enorme, cuando sintió la mano empresario sobre su pantalón, intentando desabrocharlo.

Ahora, el pánico le tocó a la puerta.

-Seto, detente- pidió, las lágrimas comenzando a hacerse presentes.

-¿No puedes ver que te necesito? Como puede ser tan difícil comprender eso!- fue la respuesta. Además, el ojiazul continuó con sus acciones, terminando al fin de desabrochar el pantalón del joven.

Y de inmediato, el menor comenzó a forcejear.

-¡Detente! No sigas!- suplicó. Sus manos golpearon el pecho del ojiazul. Pero pronto, sus manos fueron obligadas a detenerse, cuando el empresario las tomó con las suyas. Yami lo miró a los ojos, notando que en ellos se reflejaba solo desesperación e impotencia. -Seto...-

-Solo quiero compartir tu carga. ¡No puedes ser tan egoísta como para negarme eso!- exclamó el castaño.

Las lágrimas cayeron ahora libres de los ojos carmesí de Yami. ¿Egoísta? No, era todo lo contrario. No quería que Seto sufriera todo lo que él había sufrido. No se lo perdonaría. No quería ver al ojiazul con aquellas horribles ojeras y con la piel tan pálida como la de un muerto. No soportaría verlo en una cama de hospital a cada instante. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta acaso al no querer que el empresario pasara por todo aquello?

-Es mi carga, solo mía. No puedo permitir que arruines tu vida solo por mí... no puedo...- No pudo seguir, los sollozos se lo impidieron. Tantos recuerdos hermosos, y otros tan horrendos como una pesadilla. Todo aquello le hizo sollozar.

Sintió como el castaño se quitaba al fin de encima suyo, y aprovechó ésto para tomar una posición fetal, abrazándose a sí mismo y continuando con su llanto.

-Yami...-

-¡Déjame solo!- interrumpió de inmediato, no queriendo escuchar más.

El ojiazul no pudo hacer más que obedecer, pues no deseaba alterar más al ojirubí. Se levantó de la cama, y con una última mirada al sollozante joven, salió del lugar.

Yami simplemente se mantuvo en aquella posición. Miles de recuerdos iban y venían. Recuerdos felices, casi todos relacionados con su novio. Aún recordaba el día en el que había decidido tomar el coraje necesario para decirle al ojiazul lo que se sentía. Había esperado que el empresario se burlara de él, pero fue todo lo contrario. Podía ver en su mente el primer beso que habían compartido. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel día, que había ocurrido cuatro años atrás.

Recordaba también la primera vez que tuvieron relaciones. Dos meses después de haber iniciado su noviazgo. Aún tenía presente en su mente lo maravilloso que había sido.

Y durante el primer año de su relación, las cosas marcharon de maravilla. A pesar de que el ojiazul tenía mucho trabajo, siempre procuraba sacar tiempo para Yami. Nunca llegaba tarde para la cena, pues sabía que a Yami no le gustaba comer solo. Mokuba se había ido a estudiar al extranjero meses atrás, así que si el ojiazul no estaba allí con Yami, el joven estaría solo en la enorme mansión. Junto a los sirvientes claro, pero eso no ayudaba mucho.

El CEO además dejó de trabajar los fines de semana, simplemente para tener tiempo extra con el ojirubí.

Todo ésto, más muchas otras cosas, estaban guardadas como un tesoro dentro del corazón de Yami. Cada pequeño detalle, por más mínimo o insignificante que fuera, tenía un valor infinito para él.

Sí, el primer año de su relación fue perfecto.

Pero luego, todo se derrumbó.

Las lágrimas cayeron con más rapidez. Una tras otra bajaban por sus mejillas hasta caer a la almohada.

Esa noche, esa maldita noche en la que decidió caminar a la casa de Yugi en lugar de usar la limosina. ¿Por qué había decidido caminar? ¿Por qué en la noche? Por qué decidió tomar ese maldito atajo?

Cuántas veces se lo había preguntado. Cuantas veces se había culpado por su estupidez. Cuántas veces había deseado poder volver a aquel momento y hacer todo diferente.

Pero no podía. No podía hacerlo. No había magia que le ayudara. Cuando decidió seguir viviendo en ese mundo como una persona normal, el rompecabezas del milenio se convirtió en una simple pieza arqueológica de oro. Ya no guardaba el poder de ningún faraón, ahora simplemente era un bello collar.

Y por eso había estado indefenso aquella noche.

Aún ahora, se sentía sucio por lo que había sucedido. Como deseaba entregarse de nuevo a Seto, para que él volviera a ser el dueño de su cuerpo, solo él y nadie más. Para que borrara toda la suciedad que le había quedado dentro desde aquella noche.

Pero el solo hecho de pensar en tener sexo con el ojiazul lo aterraba. Entraba en pánico cada vez que el castaño intentaba iniciar algún tipo de contacto íntimo, no se atrevía siquiera a pensar en las consecuencias.

Sí, era obvio ya lo que había sucedido aquella noche, cuando de pronto se había encontrado en un callejón con tres sujetos quienes sonreían como el mismo demonio. Podía ver como si fuera una película cada toque, cada beso no deseado, cada embestida... recordaba aún cómo había sido obligado a practicar sexo oral. Aquello había sido tan repugnante que había vomitado varias veces, ganándose insultos y golpes por parte de aquellas tres bestias.

No supo cuánto había durado en tiempo aquella tortura. Pero para él pareció una eternidad.

Al final, su maltratado cuerpo había quedado tendido en aquel mismo lugar. Por algún tiempo se mantuvo consciente, a veces rogando en silencio que la muerte llegara a reclamar su alma, y otras veces deseando que su bello ojiazul llegara a salvarlo.

Pero lo que más le aterraba en ese momento era una sola cosa. ¿Sentiría Seto asco al enterarse de lo que sucedió? Lo abandonaría acaso?

La respuesta la encontró tres días después, cuando había despertado en una cama de hospital. Al parecer alguien, a quien aún desconocía, lo había encontrado y había llamado al 911.

Al primero a quien vio al abrir sus ojos fue al ojiazul. Ese día lloró como nunca, pero Kaiba siempre logró mantener la calma, no dejando ver una sola lágrima y en cambio dándole palabras de aliento al joven. Aunque en sus ojos azules era clara la agonía y desesperación.

Ese día el castaño le había prometido no abandonarlo. Le había asegurado al ojirubí que no sentía asco, y se lo había comprobado con cada abrazo y beso que le daba. Le había dicho que aún lo amaba, y que siempre lo haría.

Pero luego, llegó la peor noticia de todas.

Recordó ese momento, las lágrimas que habían cesado un poco volviendo a caer como dos ríos turbulentos.

Y miró en su mente aquel recuerdo, nuevamente como si viera una película...

_Había estado dos semanas ya en aquel hospital. Aún lloraba por lo que había sucedido, y se sentía culpable también. Pero sabía que debía reponerse, por Seto. Esa era la razón por la que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas olvidar lo que había ocurrido._

_Ahora solo quería volver a su hogar junto a su novio. Deseaba que todo volviera a ser como antes._

_Llevó su mano hasta su mejilla, alejando con su dedo una lágrima que había insistido en caer. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero se negaba a hacerlo._

_Alzó la mirada de pronto, alejándola de las sábanas y enfocándola en la puerta, la cual se abría en ese momento._

_Su novio entró a la habitación. _

_Pero algo andaba mal..._

_Lo notó desde el primer segundo. Kaiba ni siquiera lo miraba. No había dicho nada como siempre lo hacía al cruzar esa puerta. Y por primera vez en la vida... su novio enfocaba sus ojos al suelo, mientras que varios mechones castaños escondían su semblante._

_-¿Seto?- preguntó con preocupación. Pero no recibió respuesta. Solo el silencio permaneció, hasta que después de unos quince segundos, el ojiazul al fin comenzó a caminar hacia la cama, negándose aún a alzar la mirada. -¿Seto, qué tienes?- insistió Yami, la desesperación creciendo en su pecho. ¿Qué sucedía? Por qué el ojizul actuaba de esa forma tan extraña?_

_El empresario estuvo al fin cerca, de pie frente a la cama._

_Y Yami decidió averiguar qué sucedía, llevando su mano a la mejilla del ojiazul._

_-Seto, mírame, por favor- pidió. No soportaba más aquella incertidumbre._

_Pero de nuevo, nada. Simplemente una mínima acción del castaño, quien tomó la mano del menor en la suya, apretándola con tal fuerza que Yami estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un gemido de dolor._

_-Seto, por favor, dime qué sucede- Lo intentó de nuevo._

_Ésta vez, obtuvo otro tipo de reacción. Para su enorme sorpresa, el cuerpo del ojiazul comenzó a temblar._

_-¡Por Ra, Seto! Háblame!- exclamó el joven, la desesperación controlando todos sus sentidos._

_Y ésta vez, obtuvo lo que quería. El empresario no habló, en cambio, alzó al fin la mirada._

_El mundo para Yami pareció detenerse. No podía ser cierto, simplemente era imposible. Estaba viendo cosas que no eran. De seguro la desesperación lo había llevado a tal extremo._

_No podían ser lágrimas lo que veía en los ojos azules de Kaiba. _

_Su novio no lloraba, nunca lo había hecho. _

_No, no podían ser lágrimas las que ahora resbalaban por sus mejillas._

_Pero la sorpresa no terminó allí._

_En solo segundos, se encontró en una situación que jamás esperó que sucediera. El cuerpo sollozante del ojiazul se encontró en sus brazos. El joven, sin saber qué hacer en realidad, abrazó a su novio. Ésta era la primera que los papeles se intercambiaban. La primera vez que Yami era quien consolaba al ojiazul y no al revés._

_-Seto... yo... debes calmarte- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pues no sabía qué más hacer. -¿Qué sucede, Seto? Dime por favor. No puedo ayudar si no me dices qué sucede- intentó convencer el ojirubí._

_El castaño se separó, sentándose al borde de la cama. Se limpió las lágrimas con su mano derecha y con la izquierda, le entregó un papel al joven. _

_Yami lo tomó con confusión. Lo miró, no encontrando nada extraño hasta que..._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos. Todo el sentimiento de culpa que había sentido durante esas dos semanas lo golpeó sin piedad._

_-Seto... lo siento- susurró. Volvió a mirar aquel papel, esperando ver algo más. Pero no, lo que había leído segundos atrás seguía allí. De entre todo lo que había impreso en aquel papel, resaltaban unas palabras al final: "Resultado: VIH positivo"_

_Fue como si lo hubieran herido con un puñal. Nunca, jamás, esperó algo como ésto._

_-El médico dijo que... ésto no significa que tengas SIDA. Dijo que debemos esperar un tiempo para saberlo- habló el castaño, su voz por primera en toda su vida escuchándose temblorosa. -Pero aún así, empezarán con el tratamiento por precaución- añadió._

_Yami no soportó un segundo más. Se acercó al ojiazul y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Sus sollozos ahora se podían escuchar hasta en los pasillos del lugar._

_-No quiero morir, Seto... no quiero... quiero quedarme contigo para siempre- sollozaba una y otra vez. -¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan injusto?- se preguntó._

_El castaño no contestó. En cambio, correspondió aquel abrazo, mientras que sus propias lágrimas volvían a caer... después de más de diez años de no llorar..._

-Quiero quedarme con él para siempre... no quiero morir...- susurró Yami, sosteniendo fuertemente las sábanas. Los responsables de causarle esa pesadilla nunca fueron capturados. Los buscaron, pero nunca dieron con ellos.

Habían pasado tres años desde ese día. Y con cada día que pasaba, sabía que el tiempo se le iba agotando.

Cuatro meses después de recibir esa terrible noticia, volvió al hospital en estado de gravedad. Una muy simple gripe estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida. Fue entonces muy obvio. No hubo manera de negarlo. Tenía SIDA. Y según lo que había dicho el médico, el virus avanzaba en su cuerpo con extraodinaria rapidez.

Y sí, esa era la razón por la que se negaba a tener relaciones con su novio. Al principio, ni siquiera permitía que el castaño lo besara, y le aterraba pensar que tal vez ya le había transmitido el virus a su novio pues habían compartido besos durante aquellas dos semanas que estuvo en el hospital sin saber que tenía esa enfermdad. Pero pronto, el alivio llegó, cuando el médico le aclaró que los besos no representaban ningún riesgo de transmisión.

Pero claro, después de ésto nada había sido fácil. En más de una ocasión le había pedido al ojiazul que se alejara de su lado, para que así pudiera darse la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien más, sin tener que estar atado a una persona contagiada con un virus mortal. El castaño sin embargo, se negaba siempre, alegando cada vez que no podría ser feliz con nadie más que Yami.

Luego, otro conflicto, cuando el ojiazul insistía en que tuvieran relaciones, al igual que como lo había hecho minutos atrás. Era como si el empresario quisiera contagiarse también. Y de hecho, eso era lo que quería. O al menos eso entendía Yami cuando el ojiazul hablaba de 'compartir su carga'. Pero, cómo iba a permitir semejante cosa? Jamás dejaría que eso sucediera.

-Seto...- susurró el nombre del ojiazul. Miró sus alrededores. Estaba solo, pues le había dicho al castaño que eso era lo que deseaba. Pero ahora, solo quería que su novio lo abrazara, que le diero consuelo con tan solo su presencia. Necesitaba verlo en ese instante.

Con aquella decisión tomada, se levantó de la cama, ignorando el ligero mareo que lo inundó.

Salió de la habitación, buscando las escaleras. Estaba casi seguro que el ojiazul estaría en la sala.

Se sostuvo con fuerza a la baranda de madera de las escaleras, pues no quería caer, y con lo débil que se sentía en ese momento eso podría pasar en cualquier segundo.

Cuando terminó de bajar, caminó hasta la sala. Y no se había equivocado. Allí estaba su novio, sentado en uno de los sillones, mirando al vacío.

Se acercó al ojiazul, quien al escuchar sus pasos alzó la mirada.

Y su mundo se detuvo. De nuevo... por segunda vez podía ver lágrimas en aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba. No, no quería que el ojiazul llorara de nuevo por su culpa.

-Seto- comenzó a decir, su mente moviéndose rápido para encontrar las palabras que debía decir luego.

-Odio llorar, sabes?- interrumpió el castaño. -Dejé de hacerlo por más de diez años... y ahora es la tercera vez que lloro en menos de tres años- añadió. El menor sintió confusión ante las palabras del ojiazul. Él solo lo había visto llorar dos veces...

-Lo siento... Seto, es mi culpa- se disculpó, descartando su último pensamiento. Tal vez el ojiazul simplemente se había equivocado.

No recibió respuesta, y la culpa se intensificó.

Pero intentó ignorarla, pues en ese momento no quería más que estar en los brazos del empresario. Así que caminó hasta estar frente al castaño, y en silencio se sentó sus piernas, rodeando con brazos el cuello del más alto.

-Perdóname Seto. Sé lo que quieres, pero no puedo permitirlo- afirmó, depositando un suave beso en aquel cuello. -No es esa la solución- agregó luego.

-Para ti entonces... ¿cuál es la solución?- respondió al fin el ojiazul.

Yami suspiró, mordiéndose el labio es intentando que sus lágrimas no escaparan.

-Que cuando yo muera... encuentres la felicidad en alguien más- susurró. De inmediato, los brazos del castaño lo rodearon con fuerza.

-Eso nunca, entendiste? Nunca! Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en pedirme algo como eso!- exclamó el ojiazul, levantándose de su lugar, pero teniendo cuidado de que Yami se apartara primero. Así, el ojirubí terminó sentado en el sillón y el empresario de pie.

-¡Yo solo quiero que seas feliz!- aquello pareció más un sollozo que un grito.

-¡Y bien sabes que solo a tu lado puedo serlo!-

-Pero Seto, entiende...-

-Quiero compartir tu carga...- insistió el castaño.

-¿Y morir así? Como un cadáver viviente!- alzó la voz el ojirubí. Sollozaba abiertamente, respirando con dificultad.

-¡Es eso o morir con una bala en la cabeza!- Y ese fue el último grito que se escuchó por aquel momento.

Yami simplemente miró al castaño, todavía no creyendo lo que había escuchado. Pronto, los sollozos reiniciaron con enorme fuerza, queriendo casi derribar las paredes del lugar.

Seto no había dicho aquello, cierto? El ojiazul no consideraba siquiera el suicidio... verdad? No, ese no era el Kaiba que conocía. El frío y arrogante empresario que... había cambiado gracias a él...

Sí, él era el culpable. Solo él. Por unos momentos, se arrepintió de lo sucedido aquel día, cuando le había confesado al empresario que lo amaba.

-¿Y Mokuba?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Tiene diecinueve años... tiene novia, y ya se acostumbró a la vida fuera de éste país- fue la respuesta.

Así que era cierto, Seto de verdad consideraba la opción de...

Los sollozos interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Escapaban de su boca de manera tan violenta, que ahora le era casi imposible respirar.

-¡No puedes!... Seto... no...- entre su llanto dejaba escapar frases sin sentido y palabras que no formaban oraciones reales. De pronto, comenzó a tragar aire, su cuerpo no resistiendo más la falta de oxígeno.

Tosía y tomaba aire, mientras su mano tomaba con fuerza la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Y entonces, algo más.

-Yami, tranquilo... no debí decir eso, fue estúpido- habló el castaño, quien se había sentado a su lado, y acariciaba su espalda en un esfuerzo por tranquilizar al menor. -Respira con calma- añadió, notándose la preocupación en su voz al ver al joven tan agitado.

-No... lo dijiste enserio... verdad?- preguntó el más calmado ojirubí.

-No, ya te lo dije fue estúpido. No sabía lo que decía. Jamás haría algo como eso... lo sabes bien- afirmó, atrayendo el cuerpo del menor hacia él. Hubo silencio, solo se escuchaba la fuerte respiración del ojirubí. Pero pasados unos minutos, ésta volvió a ser normal.

El menor abrazaba fuertemente al ojiazul. Aún estaba aterrado por lo que había escuchado, pero las nuevas palabras del empresario lo habían calmado un poco.

-Sé feliz cuando ya no esté... por favor, Seto- insistió, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del más alto.

-Lo intentaré- fue la respuesta, pronunciada en apenas un susurro. Yami sonrió, el alivio penetrando en su mente.

-Gracias, Seto-

-Trata de dormir ahora. Lo necesitas- propuso el ojiazul. El joven asintió contra su pecho, cerrando luego sus ojos. Pequeños suspiros escapaban a veces de su boca, como secuela de aquel llanto que había dejado escapar.

-Te amo, Seto- susurró, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

El CEO solo pudo ejercer más fueza en aquel abrazo.

Le había mentido... le había mentido a Yami. Él ni siquiera pensaba intentar ser feliz.

De por sí, al igual que Yami, sus días ya estaban contados.

Supo ésto un mes atrás, cuando tomó una decisión.

Recordaba ese día... cómo olvidarlo...

_-¿Cómo está?- preguntó el ojiazul, mirando al hombre de gabacha blanca y cabello cano, quien se notaba algo nervioso. De hecho, siempre parecía nervioso cada vez que le hablaba a Kaiba._

_-Neumonía de nuevo. Logramos estabilizarlo pero...- se detuvo allí el médico, al parecer no encontrando las palabras que debía decir luego. De hecho, el nerviosismo pareció atacarlo con más fuerza._

_-¿Pero?- insistió el castaño._

_-Es muy posible que su cuerpo no resista la próxima vez- confesó el hombre. -Lo siento, hemos hecho todo lo está a nuestro alcance. Ahora lo único que le puedo recomendar es que el joven permanezca en algún lugar donde pueda respirar aire limpio. Al menos eso podrá prevenir una gripe o algo similar- agregó._

_Hubo silencio entonces. El ojiazul no supo qué decir. De hecho, ni siquiera había podido asimilar aún el significado de aquellas palabras._

_-Me retiro, joven Kaiba. Y de nuevo, lo lamento- finalizó el médico, alejándose en segundos. _

_El castaño aún no se movió. Simplemente miraba al vacío. Yami, su pequeño novio podría morir ahora en cualquier momento. Una simple gripe, o una grave neumonía podía causarle una muerte segura._

_Pero... y si Yami se iba... qué pasaría con él?_

_Sus ojos se movieron, mirando el desierto pasillo. Ni enfermeras ni doctores caminaban por allí._

_Pero entonces, algo llamó su atención._

_Allí, en un carrito usado para transportar medicinas y utensilios médicos, se encontraba la solución._

_Se acercó, tomando aquel objeto que había llamado su atención._

_Después de ésto se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la habitación donde sabía que se encontraba Yami._

_Abrió la puerta y entró, sus ojos enfocándose en la figura en la cama. Era el ojirubí, quien en ese momento estaba inconsciente, con una máscara de oxígeno cubriéndole la nariz y la boca. Estaba pálido, demasiado, y en sus ojos eran notorias las ojeras. _

_Pero el ojiazul no se detuvo a ver ésto._

_En cambio, cuando estuvo frente a la cama, abrió la pequeña bolsa que traía en su mano... y sacó la jeringa que había dentro._

_Luego de ésto, tomó el brazo del inconsciente joven, buscando una vena, la cual no le costó trabajo encontrar._

_Y la aguja penetró en la piel del ojirubí, llenando el interior de la jeringa de sangre. Cuando el interior fue completamente ocupado, alejó el objeto del brazo del joven._

_Se detuvo por segundos a mirar la sangre en la jeringa._

_Solo quería compartir la carga del joven, solo eso. Yami se había opuesto a ésto durante mucho tiempo. Pero el ojirubí no podía entender que esa no era su decisión. La decisión era solo del empresario. Y él ya la había tomado, aquella determinación tan fuerte, que le traería como consecuencia un vivo infierno, pero a la vez un celestial alivio._

_Por segunda vez en más de diez años, pequeñas gotas de sal cayeron de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas. De nuevo lloraba._

_Y es que la sola idea de que Yami estuviera enfermo y él sano le asqueaba y entristecía, pero ahora iba a acabar con eso._

_Después de todo, tenía dos opciones, llevar esa jeringa a su brazo, o usar al fin la abandonada pistola que guardaba en la mesita de noche de su habitación. Pero el suicido era rápido. Él en cambio quería compartir el sufrimiento con Yami. Quería sentir lo que él sentía, comprenderlo de verdad. Vivir lo que el joven estaba viviendo. Y todo... porque lo amaba._

_La aguja entró en su piel, rompiéndola y llegando hasta la vena._

_La sangre de Yami se mezcló con la suya. Sangre envenenada con sangre limpia._

_Sonrió levemente, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo._

_Ésta era su decisión. _

Yami no lo sabía, no iba a saberlo. No quería que el joven se preocupara más de lo debido.

Además, era muy seguro que el ojirubí moriría antes de que él enfermara de gravedad.

Suspiró, mirando sus alrededores. El aire allí era exageradamente limpio, no había duda de eso. En aquella casa, se encontraba un filtro que purificaba el aire, y afuera, era casi imposible que el aire estuviera contaminado.

Por ahora, debía soportar aquel estéril ambiente por Yami. Pero si el menor se iba, no planeaba cuidarse a sí mismo en lo más mínimo, al contrario, una gripe sería muy bien recibida, y una neumonía... bueno, sería como un bello regalo.

Casi tan bello como el que había recibido una hora atrás.

Le habían dicho que llamara después de las cinco de la tarde. Y así lo había hecho.

Había dejado a Yami afuera, y él había entrado a la casa con la excusa de preparar chocolate caliente.

Había tomado entonces el teléfono.

Y habló con el médico. No era el mismo que atendía a Yami, pues lo menos que quería era que el menor se enterara.

Aún recordaba las palabras del hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

_-Lamento decirle que el examen dio positivo para VIH. Aunque le recuerdo que ésto no significa que tenga SIDA, pero de todas formas debe tomar precauciones...-_

¿Precauciones? No iba a tomar ninguna precaución. No iba a aceptar tratamiento alguno.

-Seto...- Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre. Miró a Yami, notando que el joven aún dormía. Sonrió levemente, mientras que su mano se dio a la tarea de acariciar el cabello del menor. En su inconsciencia, el menor se acurrucó contra su pecho.

No había duda, aquel joven era hermoso. La persona más especial en su vida. Aquella por la que daría todo, su vida, su salud, e incluso su alma.

Yami era su tesoro. Su ángel tan frágil como el cristal. Y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. Lo seguiría a donde fuera. Allí, donde estuviera Yami, estaría él.

Sí, Yami era lo más preciado que tenía.

Y ahora... ni siquiera la muerte podía separarlos...

-----------------------------------------

Magi: terminé! Por fin. Verán, éste fic lo empezé a escribir hace maso menos un año, pero no me gustó mucho que digamos así que no lo terminé. Lo almacené con otros oneshots que he escrito pero que no he publicado... sí, tengo varios oneshots completos que no publico porque no me gusta como quedaron O.o En fin, navegando en mi compu estos días me topé con ésto y decidí terminarlo a ver como quedaba. Y sinceramente, no se si quedó bien o mal :S Hablar del SIDA nunca es fácil, sin dudas es un tema muy delicado.

De hecho, la idea era publicar éste one shot para el 1 de diciembre del año pasado, el día mundial del SIDA. Sip, casi un año, diez meses llevaba almacenado en mi laptop xD

Pero bueno, igual espero que les haya gustado. Está algo largo pero no encontré manera de acortarlo n.n

Y... creo que eso es todo. Me despido.

Matta ne!


End file.
